


Rebel Hearts

by UnravelGh0ul



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:20:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8401465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnravelGh0ul/pseuds/UnravelGh0ul
Summary: Dean Winchester the school rebel is falling behind on maths and reader is asked to tutor him





	1. Dean Winchester!?

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise in advance if there are any typos/mistakes but I hope you enjoy!

You kept glancing at the clock, each time hoping that it was suddenly jump forward 20 minutes to signal the end of class. You were currently in maths and while you didn’t hate the subject it wasn’t exactly one of your favourites. You were more on the creative side of the spectrum but you knew you had to do well in all your lessons so you tried your best and got good grades. You weren’t the smartest kid in the class but you tried. You always handed in your homework, you were never late to class and participated every now and then. 

You finished off the last few math equations that had been handed out and checked over them before Mrs. Green went through them with the whole class in the last ten minutes of the lesson. You’d only gotten one wrong and only because of a simple mistake you hadn’t spotted. 

As the class was dismissed you packed up all your things and swung your backpack over your shoulder. Since you sat at the back of the class you were one of the last few students to leave. You walked over to Mrs. Green’s desk and placed your homework on top of the pile.

“Before you leave Y/n I’d like to speak with you,” Mrs. Green said and for a split second you thought you were in trouble although you couldn’t think of anything you’d done wrong. She seemed to notice and gave you a friendly smile.

“No need to worry Y/n, you’re not in trouble. In fact, I’d like to ask you for a favour,” Mrs Green started. “A student of mine is falling behind in class. I’d like you to tutor him, if you’d be so kind?” She asked with a soft smile.

You mulled the offer in your head for a few moments before nodding. “Yeah, I can do that. I don’t mind,” you said with a small shrug.

Mrs. Green smiled widely. “Wonderful! And of course, you’ll get extra credit. Are you free Wednesday and Thursday after to school to tutor him?”

You weren’t much of a busy person. You’d normally come home from school, do all your homework then just relax, either reading a book, watching some tv, draw or occasionally game, depending on what mood you were in. You were fine with giving up an hour or so to help someone out.

“Yeah that works. Who am I tutoring?” You asked, curious as to who needed help in math. It wasn’t the easiest class by far but once you got the basics of it, it was easy to understand.  
“Oh yes. I almost forgot. You’ll be tutoring Dean Winchester,” She said and you stopped breathing.

Dean Winchester?! You were going to be tutoring Dean Winchester?! The school’s rebellious bad boy? The Dean Winchester that you’ve had the biggest crush on since laying eyes on him? You doubted he even knew you existed and now you’ll be spending one on one time with him? You didn’t think you’d be able to last even 10 minutes with him, let alone two hours a week which wasn’t that much time at all. 

You were almost tempted to back out but you definitely could do with the extra credit. You could give it a go, see how things play out and if you decide that you can’t be in such close proximity with Dean then you could always back out. 

“Would you be able to help him out after school today?,” Mrs Green asked and it was only then that you realised that today was Wednesday. “Um…Sure,” You hesitated, unsure if you were ready for this.

For the rest of the day you couldn’t stop thinking about Dean Winchester and as it grew closer towards the end of the day your nervousness began to build. When the bell rang, signalling the end of the school day you took a deep breath and headed towards Mrs. Green’s classroom. 

You knocked before entering and saw the room empty, however Mrs. Green had left you a note, thanking you. You sighed and sat down at one of the desks and pulled out your books. You looked at the time and Dean was already 5 minutes late. Maybe he wouldn’t show up at all. You tried to do some homework while you waited for Dean to show but you could barely focus. 

You jumped when the door suddenly opened and there he was, looking drop dead gorgeous as always. His gaze went straight to you and he made his way over. Your heart was beating so loud you was certain he could hear it. He grabbed a chair, turning it to face your desk and sat down opposite you. He leaned over the desk and smirked at you and you felt your stomach do somersaults. 

“So you’re my tutor hmm?” He said in that deliciously deep voice. You didn’t trust your voice just yet so you nodded and those emerald eyes studied you closely.  
You squirmed in your seat, not used to having anyone’s attention so focused on just you, especially not Dean.

You cleared your throat and straightened up, doing your best to ignore the heat in your cheeks and the butterflies in your belly. You told yourself you weren’t going to embarrass yourself in front of him and tried to cool your nerves. 

“Right,” Your voice shook so you cleared your throat again. “You’ve got a lot to catch up on. Let’s start with Geometry.” Mrs. Green had given you a quick briefing on what Dean needed to catch up on. “Did you bring any supplies?” you asked, noticing he hadn’t taking anything out of his bag which he’d dumped on the floor by his chair.  
“Why have I not seen you before?” Dean asked, ignoring your question.

You sighed and pushed your hair out of your face. “Probably because you never turn up to lessons,” you said automatically. 

When Dean laughed you looked at him and couldn’t help but notice how beautiful he was when he laughed and you liked that you were the one to make him laugh.

“Probably,” he agreed and grinned at you. “Mrs. Green never told me your name.”

“Oh, it’s Y/n,” you told him and he nodded. 

He leant back in his chair and smirked at you. “You know Y/n? I wasn’t planning on coming to these stupid tutoring sessions but I think you’ve made me change my mind,” he said, making you frown.

“How?” you asked. You were pretty sure you hadn’t done anything that would warrant his attention.

He leaned back over the desk, his face very close to yours and you automatically pulled back. His eyes travelled down your face, lingering on your chest before sliding back up and resting on your lips. He licked his own lips and then met your eyes. “Why wouldn’t I want to spend some one on one time with a pretty girl like you?” he said and your face went bright red.

You stared down at your books and heard him chuckle and lean back in his chair. Why would he say something like that? You weren’t anything special and he was Dean freaking Winchester. He could get any girl he wanted so why would he bother with you? Maybe he was just messing with you, wanting to get a reaction out of you. That was probably it. You closed your eyes for a brief moment and took a deep breath before you looked at him with a stern expression on your face.

“Whatever the reason that you’re here for, I’m going to help get you back up to speed with the class. As I said earlier, we’ll start with geometry,” you said and were thankful that your voice didn’t shake. 

Dean just gave you a cocky smile and you didn’t care how gorgeous he was, you wanted to slap him. However he did eventually pull out his books and you managed to get a few of the questions done before he spoke again.

“You know what happens after you miss math class?” he said and you glanced up at him, a quizzical look on his face. “It starts adding up!” he exclaimed and started laughing again. It took you a few moments to get what he was going on about when it hit you.

“That was awful,” you said and hid your smile behind your hand.

“Hey, it was an awesome joke! And I know you’re smiling, you can’t hide behind your hand!” he said with a grin and you rolled your eyes.

“Yeah yeah, you still got more questions to go through,” you said, reverting his attention back to the task at hand.

You carried on for a while longer and helped him when he got stuck and fix where he went wrong. You could tell from the one session that he was smarter then he let on. You found yourself relaxing towards the end of the hour. Dean’s jokes and friendly demeanour helped you relax and dear god you felt your crush on him just grew tenfold.

Once the hour was up you both picked up your things, said goodbye and left. You were left to walk home whereas you knew Dean would be in his Impala. It was a gorgeous car and you often admired it whenever you walked past the car park. You did like cars although you knew little to nothing about them. As you walked you couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to sit next to Dean in his car and have him drive you places.

You shook your head, pushing any thoughts of Dean out of your head. You were letting your imagination get the better of you. He wasn’t interested in you, you were just helping him out was all. You sighed and walked the rest of the way home.


	2. Shopping!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader goes shopping with Charlie

You were running late. You’d been tossing and turning all night, getting very little sleep so of course you’d slept through your alarm. You manged to get ready in record time and grabbed an apple on your way out the door. 

You kept glancing at your phone to check the time as you power walked your way to school. By the time you got there you were already five minutes late but since you were normally early your form teacher let you off. You slouched in your chair, trying to catch your breath while everyone chatted around you. 

You remembered that you had another tutoring lesson with Dean today and you weren’t sure if you were nervous or looking forward to spending time with your crush. Yesterday hadn’t been too bad, you couldn’t really complain. The only difficult thing was having his attention solely on you. You weren’t used to it and those gorgeous emerald eyes of his held weight whenever they were focused on you. 

“Y/n? Earth to Y/n?” A hand waved in front of your face, bringing you out of your thoughts and turned to look at Charlie, your closest friend.

“Sorry, was just thinking,” you said with an apologetic shrug.

She laughed and nodded. “Yeah I can tell. Why were you late? You’re not normally,” she said, leaning over the desk.

You sighed. “I overslept,” you mumbled then looked at her with a hopeless expression. “Charlie…I’m tutoring Dean Winchester,” you whimpered.

Her eyes widened in shock and she stared at you. “Dean Winchester? As in green eyed greek god Winchester? The Winchester you’ve been crushing on since you first laid eyes on that masterpiece?” she questioned and you nodded. “Hot damn. I’m not even into guys and I’d love a slice of him.”

You put your arms on the table and buried you head in them. “What am I supposed to do?” you whined, voice muffled by your arms. You felt Charlie pat your back.

“Well hun, we all know how this story goes,” she said gleefully. You frowned and turned your head to look at her.

“What do you mean?” you asked.

“I’ve read plenty of fanfiction to know how it goes. You tutor him, he falls in love, happily ever after. It’s beautiful,” she said and wiped away a fake tear from her eye.

You glared at her. “Not this one. I’m a nobody and he’s Dean freaking Winchester,” you muttered. “I’m just going to end up embarrassing myself in front of him then the whole school will know and I’ll be the laughing stock!”

Charlie shook her head. “You’re not a nobody, Y/n. You’re you. You’re awesome and not to mention sexy as hell. If we weren’t friends I’d totally be banging you,” she said with a chuckle and you rolled your eyes.

“Us dating would ruin our friendship,” you said with a small shrug. You didn’t mind the idea of being with Charlie. She had been your first kiss after all. But you two were too close to date and you’d only end up falling apart. You’d much rather be her friend anyway. Your heart belonged to a certain green eyed Winchester.

“Oh! That reminds me. A friend of mine is throwing a party this weekend. Their parents are out of town and you should totally come!” Charlie exclaimed.

A party? You weren’t sure about that. You didn’t mind parties but you just rarely knew anyone there aside from Charlie so you didn’t normally go.

“I don’t think-“

“Dean will be there,” Charlie said, cutting you off and you stared at her for a few moments.

“I wouldn’t even know what to wear,” you said with a small frown.

“We’ll go shopping! We can buy you something nice and sexy to wear,” she said.

“When? I’m tutoring Dean for an hour after school today,” you told her.

“Hmm…Well how about after tutoring your soon to be husband?” she teased and you playfully shoved her, your face red.

“Shut up!” you laughed. “But fine. After Dean we’ll go shopping,” you said then covered your face with your hands. “I can’t believe this,” you laughed nervously.

Charlie just grinned at you. “Trust me, Y/n. You won’t regret this.”

You highly doubted that.

Xxx

The rest of the day went by as usual. Nothing exciting happened, just another regular school day. When the bell sounded for the end of the last lesson you packed up your stuff and headed towards the maths block which was on the other side of the school campus. You didn’t rush though. Dean had been late last time so you weren’t worried about being there super early.

You walked into Mrs. Green’s classroom only to find Dean already there which caught you off guard. He’d taken off his leather jacket that he was always seen wearing and had hung it on the back of the chair. He was only wearing a plain tee underneath and it showed off the definition of his shoulders and chest. He turned to look at you when you walked in and the smile he gave you distracted you and you bumped your hip against one of the desks and cursed under your breath from the pain. You were definitely going to have a bruise.

“You okay, Y/n?” Dean asked, concern replacing the smile.

You nodded stiffly and held your hip as you walked over to him and sat down opposite him. “I’m good. Don’t worry,” you said. He looked doubtful but nodded anyway. He was quiet as you pulled out the necessary books from your bag as well as a pencil. 

“Right. Let’s recap what we did yesterday then we’ll move on,” You said, ignoring your aching hip. 

Dean sighed, rested his cheek in his hand. “Sure,” he said in a bored tone.

You looked at him and it was plain to see how uninterested he was. “I can tell you just love math,” you chuckled and he looked at you, the corners of his mouth quirking up in a smile.

“Oh yeah. I love maths. It’ what gets me up in the morning. I just love maths so much I decided to not go to any of my lessons,” he said sarcastically.

That had you curious. “If you hate it so much then why did you agree to being tutored?” you asked.

He shrugged. “Thought I’d give it a chance I guess. Not a big fan of being in class,” he explained.

You nodded. “Fair enough. Dealing with thirty other students plus in a classroom is kind of annoying. Especially when you’re trying to learn and they keep interrupting,” you grumbled. You found it much easier to do the work given when the class was mostly silent. Sometimes you’d put one of your earphones in, hiding it under your hair and listened to your music to help drown out the noise.

“Why don’t you skip then?” Dean asked and you looked at him.

“I don’t have the balls to do it like you do. Plus, I just like learning I suppose,” you said with a small shrug. “Besides, my parents would kill me if they ever found out I’d skipped school.”

“Really? Think I could convince you one day to skip?” Dean asked with a grin.

You scoffed and shook your head. “Very much doubt I’d ever skip. I’ve only had one or two sick days this year,” you told him and he looked surprised.

“You’ve never pretended to be sick to get the day off school?” He asked and you shook your head. He gave a low whistle. “Wow. I’m definitely going to have to convince you to skip one day,” he said.

You’d tell him not to bother but you figured that once he set his mind to a challenge he’d keep at it until he succeeded. 

“Anyway. Back to maths,” you said, bringing the two of you back to the task at hand.

The rest of the session went by pretty smoothly and you and Dean chatted for a bit every now and then. You liked getting to know more about Dean, it made him seem more human. You got a text from Charlie halfway through which made your face go bright red. Of course she’d say something dirty. When Dean asked you what was up you’d stammered out that it was nothing then changed the subject. Dean let it slide.

When it was over you said bye to Dean but before you walked off he called your name and you turned to look at him.

“Want a ride home?” he asked and you stared at him with wide eyes. “I mean, if you want to,” he said with a shrug.

Just the thought of sitting next to him in that gorgeous car of his gave you butterflies. You were so damn tempted to take him up on that offer. You were pretty certain that every girl and even some of the guys would love to ride with him. Sadly you couldn’t.

“Um, sorry. I’m meeting up with a friend. I’ll have to take you up on that offer another time,” you said and saw the disappointment in his expression.

“Oh, okay. No problem. Next time then,” Dean mumbled then turned and headed over to his car.

You bit your lip, wanting to go over and say that yes, you did actually want a ride home but instead you reluctantly headed towards Charlies. Thankfully she didn’t live too far from school, only a few minutes away.

You sent her a quick text to tell her you were on your way and when you arrived she threw the door open before you had a chance to knock. 

“You ready to go shop?” She asked with an excited grin and you nodded. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be,” you said.

Charlies mother drove the two of you into town and the first thing you did was get food. 

“I fucking love food,” you said around a mouthful of burger and Charlie laughed.

“No shit Sherlock,” she said.

“Fuck you Watson,” you replied and the two of you grinned at each other before you burst out in laughter. You finished off your food and drinks before going into a few stores. You found a few things you liked that weren’t exactly party wear but you bought them anyway. Charlie of course bought neon rainbow leggings which you thought were horrendous but she bought them anyway.   
The next shop you went into you found a pair of black high waisted skinny jeans that you just loved. They fit you perfectly and showed off your shapely legs and backside. When Charlie handed you a burgundy crop top you looked at her with one brow raised.

“Are you serious?” you said exasperated. 

She nodded. “Yup! If you wear it with those jeans you’ll only be showing a sliver of stomach which is the perfect tease,” she said and pushed you back into the changing room. You sighed and tried it on anyway. 

You weren’t the most comfortable with how your body looked but you were learning to love your body for how it was. When you pulled the top on and looked in the mirror you had to admit that Charlie was right. It was a tease and you looked damn good in it.

You stepped out of the changing room and Charlie wolf whistled, making you laugh.

“Oh shut up,” you chuckled.

“What? You look sexy! Now all we need is a nice pair of heels and a leather jacket then boom, Dean will be all over you!” she said giddily, clapping her hands together.

You rolled your eyes and looked at her. “I very much doubt that,” you said, chewing on your lip nervously.

“Whatever you say. Now lets buy those and find you some heels and a jacket,” she said and you went back into the changing room to change into your regular clothes. You paid for the jeans and crop top before going in search of a jacket and heels. The jacket was easy to find and tied in your look. The heels were harder to find. You didn’t want stilettos, lord knew you’d break your ankles in something like that. 

The two of you were about to give up when you walked into one last store and found the perfect heels for you. They had a thick heel and were more like the boots you normally wore and they were pretty damn badass. You bought them then went to a café to get a drink while you waited for Charlies mother to pick the two of you up. 

Her mother dropped you off home and you said bye to Charlie before heading upstairs to your room. You laid out the clothes you’d bought on your bed and bit your lip. Were you really going to wear that? 

Yes. 

Yes you were.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I apologise if there are any mistakes! Also kind of rushed this chapter. Want it done and out of the way to get onto the fun stuff!  
> Party will be in the next chapter :)


	3. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader goes to the party but things don't go as planned.

Friday seemed to go on forever. The lessons felt longer than usual and you just wanted it to be the weekend already. The party was Saturday and it was all you could think about which made it difficult for you to concentrate on your work.

When lunch time finally rolled around you made your way towards the cafeteria when you spotted Dean leaning against his locker chatting to some of the more popular guys. As if sensing your gaze his eyes drifted over to you and he winked. You felt your face heat up then heard giggles behind you. Glancing over your shoulder you saw Bela Talbot and Lisa Braeden, two girls that the whole school knew Dean had slept with.

Of course Dean would be winking at them not you. You felt like an idiot. Shaking your head you continued your way to the cafeteria and went over to your table where Charlie already was talking to a few other of your friends although you weren’t as close with them as you were Charlie.

As soon as you sat down Charlie turned to you. 

“You excited for the party tomorrow?!” she asked, voice filled with glee.

You smiled and nodded at her. “Yeah. Nervous too though,” you said and took out your lunch, offering half your sandwich to Charlie which she took. “You planning on wearing your new leggings?” you asked her and she nodded.

“Hell yeah. All eyes are going to be on me and everyone is gonna know I’m hella gay,” she said, making you chuckle.

“Everyone already knows you’re hella gay,” you pointed out and she stuck her tongue out at you.

“Not the point.” She poked your arm. “We getting ready at mine or yours?”

“Yours,” you said without hesitation. “I know what I’m wearing. You’ll probably end up changing outfits over and over.”

Charlie paused for a few moments. “You got a point there. So, be at mine for…6? Party doesn’t start till 9 so gives us loads of time to get ready,” she said with and you agreed.  
“6 it is!”

You spent the rest of lunch talking about the party and when the bell finally rang to signal lunch was over you headed to class. When school was finished, you went home and did all your homework and snacked before showering. You glanced at the clock and it was only 5pm. 

You decided to get all your stuff ready to take to Charlies including an overnight bag since you would probably end up going back to hers after the party. You packed up all your makeup and shoved it in the bag with your clothes for the party. While you didn’t wear makeup for school (you liked your sleep and didn’t want to get up earlier than you needed) you did enjoy it.   
When it was 5:45pm you made your way towards Charlies. Thankfully she didn’t live too far from you and you knocked on her door a few minutes past 6. She opened the door with a grin on her face and her neon rainbow leggings already on.

“Looking good,” you complimented with a laugh and went on inside.

“I know right? I ordered us pizza by the way,” she said as the two of you went upstairs to her room.

“You’re fucking amazing, you know that?” you laughed and set your stuff down.

She shrugged but had a smug smile on her face. “If you say so,” she said in a sing song voice and flipped her hair over her shoulder. You rolled your eyes at her but the smile stayed on your face. 

The two of you headed up into her room and you set out all your stuff on her bed and when you took out your makeup bag Charlie gave you puppy dog eyes.

“Can you do my makeup? You know I suck at it,” she said, jutting her bottom lip out in a pout.

You narrowed your eyes at her, pretending to think about it. “I dunno…What do I get out of it?” you asked, stroking your chin as if you had a large and pointy beard.

“I’m paying for the pizza,” she deadpanned.

You shrugged and nodded. “Good point. I’ll do your makeup!”

 

An hour and a half later two empty pizza boxes littered the floor. Charlie hadn’t eaten the crusts and it shocked you every time she didn’t finish them. To you, the crusts were the best part, especially since they were the stuffed cheesy crusts. The two of you were almost ready. Your makeup was done and you’d even curled your hair. Charlie grabbed the hairspray and decided to use the whole can. You coughed and waved your hand in front of you face.

“You don’t need to use that much!” you exclaimed and took the bottle from her, still coughing.

She shrugged, seemingly not bothered by the cloud of spray. “You gotta make sure it stays in place!” she replied, defending herself. 

“Whatever. You ready to go?”

She nodded and you grabbed your jacket before you both headed downstairs. 

~

By the time the two of you reached the house party you were a ball of nerves. You didn’t really do parties and knowing that Dean was going to be there wasn’t helping.  
You could hear the music even from the car and you wouldn’t be surprised if the neighbours called in a complaint. The house itself was pretty impressive from the outside and was quite big which it would need to be if all the people invited showed.

You stepped out of the car with Charlie and headed towards the front door. There was a guy at the door acting as the bouncer and he smirked as the two of you approached.

“Looking sexy, ladies!” he hooted.

You rolled your eyes as he let the two of you in. The music was incredibly loud and you doubted you’d be able to hear anyone. Charlie grabbed your arm and you found yourself in the kitchen after pushing through a bunch of people. She handed you a red cup of what looked like coke and you arched a brow at her. How stereotypical the red cup was.

“I know what you’re thinking but hey, plastic cups are cheap!" she shouted over the music and took a gulp from her own red cup.

This wasn’t your first-time drinking alcohol and with a sniff you knew it was vodka and coke. You didn’t like vodka all that much but it did the job. You took a swig and it was stronger than you thought it was and you pulled a face. You really didn’t like vodka. 

“You gotta down the first one!” Charlie poked you and proceeded to down hers.

“Yeah yeah,” you mumbled, knowing full well she wouldn’t be able to hear you. You held the cup to your lips and tilted your head back, downing the rest of your drink. 

You grimaced and set the cup down on the counter when you’d finished it, only to have Charlie put another in your hands.

“Let’s go mingle!” she shouted and grabbed your hand and you followed her into a different room. Immediately Charlie started chatting with a small group and you stood there feeling a little bit awkward. As Charlie chatted you took a sip of your drink every now and then and glanced around the room. 

It didn’t take long for your (e/c) to meet green. Dean smiled at you and lifted his beer in greeting. You gave him a little wave before looking away. You could still feel his eyes on you.

You went to take another sip of your drink only to realise your cup was empty. 

“I’m gonna get another drink!” you said to Charlie and she gave you a thumbs up.

You pushed your way through the bodies and were back in the kitchen. As you were making yourself another drink you felt a hand on your waist, making you jump and turn to see Dean standing there with a grin on his face. 

“Sorry, but you’re in the way of the beers,” he said and wiggled his empty beer bottle.

“Oh, sorry,” you said with a faint blush and grabbed a beer for him. “

“Thanks,” he said, twisting the cap off and took a swig. “You uh…You wanna go outside? Catch some air?” he asked and you nodded. You were feeling warm although you weren’t sure if it was because of all the body heat, the alcohol, or Dean. 

You followed him outside and shivered a bit from the sudden change in temperature. The two of you stood in silence for a bit, just sipping at your drinks and it gave you time to really take him in. He was dressed in a red button up with the sleeves rolled up to show of his arms. And oh man did he have nice arms. It was a bit strange, really, but you did very much love guys with nice arms. His legs were clad in a dark pair of jeans matched with his usual boots. He looked good. Really good.

You looked up at his face to find him looking back at you and you blushed when you realised his eyes weren’t on his face. As if sensing your eyes on his face your gazes met and he smile. Holy fuck he’s got dimples.

“You look amazing by the way,” he said, breaking the silence.

“Um thanks. So do you,” you replied, your cheeks feeling hot. You took a sip of your drink to hide.

Dean chuckled. “You know, I didn’t expect to see you here.”

“No?” you questioned. “How come?”

He shrugged. “Dunno. Just didn’t seem like it’d be your thing. Like you’d think you above it or something.”

You scoffed. “Hey, I’m not above having a good time. I go out all the time,” you huffed.

He laughed and smiled at you. “Oh really?” He clearly didn’t believe you.

“Yes really. Some might say I’m even more of a rebel than you are,” You said and poked his arm.

“Oh I’m sure that’s true,” he said sarcastically. 

You turned to face him and he did the same. It made you realise how much taller he was than you.

“It is true. Sometimes I don’t read the term and conditions when agreeing to something,” you said and flicked your hair over your shoulder.

Dean gasped dramatically and held a hand over his heart. “No,” he faked disbelief.

You nodded. “Oh yeah. This other time when I went to the movies I didn’t turn of my phone!”

Dean gasped even louder. “Oh the audacity!”

“And this one time when the teacher asked us to raise our hands if we knew the answer? Well, I knew the answer. And I didn’t raise my hand.”

“Oh dear god please stop! My poor heart can’t handle this!” He cried out woefully.

That was when you burst out into laughter and he joined. It took a while for your laughter to stop and you gasped for breath.

“Oh my god, my sides are hurting,” you giggled which only made your sides hurt more.

Dean seemed to be in a similar state.

“You’re hilarious, babe,” he laughed.

You felt your cheeks heat up. Babe. He’d called you babe. While you hated any sort of pet names hearing Dean Winchester call you babe made your stomach twirl. Or maybe it was the alcohol. You could definitely feel the alcohol taking effect. For one thing you weren’t so nervous to be standing next to Dean. The world wasn’t spinning just yet but you felt much lighter an bubbly. 

“Do you wanna dance?” you blurted out. You froze up. Had you really just asked him that? You didn’t even know how to dance.

Dean just grinned at you. “I’d fucking love to,” he said.

You nodded and downed the rest of your drink before heading inside. Dean doing the same. You headed into the living room which was packed with moving bodies. Dean came up next to you and one of his hands went to your waist and pulled you to him. Your hands immediately going up to his chest so you didn’t crash into him. 

He lowered his head to speak into your ear, raising his voice so you could hear him over the music. “Don’t want to lose you in the crowd!” before he pulled back and you nodded. 

You kept your hands on his chest and closed your eyes, taking in the beat of the music. You began to move, starting with your hips before the rest of your body joined in. You could feel Dean moving in front of you, making sure to keep you close. You moved your hands to his shoulders for better support and both his hands were on your waist, slowly moving up and down. 

You opened your eyes and looked up at him to find him looking back at you with an expression on his face you couldn’t quite register. He lips moved but you couldn’t hear what he was saying. But then his head was lowering and his eyes were on your lips and you realised then that he was going to kiss you.

You panicked and ducked your head to stare at your feet and you felt him tense up, his grip on your waist tightening for a moment before he let go. 

“I’m gonna get another drink!” he shouted and you barely heard him over the music but nodded anyway. He moved away and you glanced up to see his form being swallowed by the crowd. You groaned and pushed your fingers through your hair, mad at yourself for panicking and not letting him kiss you. 

Charlie suddenly popped up in front of you and before you knew it you were upstairs in someones bedroom and while you could feel the thumping of the music you didn’t have to shout at each other to hear one another. 

After Charlie shut the door behind the two of you she turned on you. 

“Please for the love of god don’t tell me that I just saw Dean go in for a kiss only for you to reject him?!”

With a sigh you sat down on the edge of the bed and put your head in your hands. “I panicked!” you whimpered.

Charlie rolled her eyes and you felt the bed dip as she sat down beside you. “Dude. You’ve been crushing on him since you first saw him and tonight he was gonna kiss you. I mean, fucking hell you shoulda gone for it.”

“I know,” you grumbled and lowered your hands. “I just…I dunno. I guess I just felt like I’m not the one he should be kissing…”

Charlie frowned. “What do you mean by that?” she asked.

You’d forgotten that alcohol usually made you emotional. “Like I’m not good enough. Not pretty enough. Not smart enough. Not hot enough. I don’t deserve to kiss him. I mean look at him! He’s a fucking Adonis and I’m…I’m me,” you sighed, feeling dejected. 

Charlie scoffed and drapped an arm around your shoulders. “Hey, I’ve told you a million times that you’re fucking beautiful and that if our friendship wasn’t at stake that I’d totally be all over you,” she said, giving your shoulder a squeeze. “You must be blind if you can’t see how beautiful you are, inside and out. And let me tell you that other people can see that. You’ve no idea how many people have checked you out tonight, me included.”

You looked at her, a very faint but still there, smile on your face. “You mean that?”

She nodded. “Bitch, would I lie to you?” You shook your head. “Didn’t fucking think so. Now Dean is fucking gorgeous, yeah, but like…So are you. And if you wanna kiss his stupid face. If you wanna suck his dick, you suck his di-“

“I get it!” you exclaimed, cutting her off. She cackled and patted your shoulder before standing.

“Now lets head back down. I left Dorothy down there to give you this pep talk,” she said, folding her arms over her chest.

That made you feel bad. “I’m sorry. Let’s go,” you said with a nod and walked out the room with her. At the top of the stairs you took a deep breath before heading back down, holding onto the banister as you were wobbling a bit. The alcohol making itself better know and you almost fell down the last few steps if a guy heading up hadn’t caught you.

“Careful gorgeous,” he slurred and you pushed yourself away from him before going into the kitchen. You needed another drink but before you could make your way there someone handed you a red cup. You didn’t know who it was but you shrug and downed it. You needed the confidence to talk to Dean after rejecting him. You headed into the living room and tried to spot him but your vision was becoming incredibly blurry. You blinked multiple times to try and clear your vision but to no avail. You felt incredibly light headed and you couldn’t even remember how you’d gotten into the room.

You barely felt hands on your body and couldn’t hear the voice of whoever was speaking to you. You didn’t remember walking back upstairs and into a different bedroom. You felt hands on your body, pushing up your clothes and you groaned, unable to move your limbs to get them to stop. You found yourself unable to even speak. Your eyelids felt heavy and felt your vision go black as you heard the sound of a zipper being pulled down.

~

Dean stepped out of the bathroom just in time to see someone practically carry you upstairs and from the look on your face he immediately knew something wrong aside from the fact that it was Alastair that was holding you.

“Shit!” Dean cursed and tried to push through the throng of bodies only to be held back by people wanting to talk to him but goddamnit he didn’t have time for this! He didn’t care if he was being rude he shouldered his way through and rushed up the stairs taking two at a time. He pushed open one door only to find a bathroom. The next door was an empty bedroom.   
He pushed open the next door to find you sprawled out on the bed passed out. Your shirt was pushed up to expose your breasts and your jeans were undone. Alastair was hovering over you with his fist wrapped around his cock.

Dean lunged for him and brought his fist down on his face multiple times. “You fucking piece of shit!” he yelled seeing nothing but red. He kept punching him over and over to the point where he’d definitely broken Alastair’s nose and he’d no doubt have a black eye as well as a few other bruises. Alastair wasn’t moving when Dean finally stopped. 

Dean was breathing hard and you whimpered, bringing his attention back to you. “Fuck,” he cursed and then was by your side. “Fuck fuck fuck!” he tugged your shirt back down and did your pants back up before collecting you into his arms. He had to get you out of here and somewhere safe. He carried you downstairs and no one seemed to care when he carried you out and over to where his Baby was parked. He set you in the passenger side before getting in the drivers side. 

He looked over at your passed out form and sighed. Running his fingers through his hair he tried to think of what to do. He had no idea where you lived and he wasn’t entirely sure who you’d come here with in the first place.

“Fuck it,” he mumbled and started his car. He’d take you back to his.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with this chapter! Just had a bit of writers block but this story is definitely still going! I haven't deserted it!
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it!


End file.
